codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Odysseus eu Britannia
| last = | creator = | voice = Jin Yamanoi (Japanese) Peter Emshwiller (English) | other = See Britannian Imperial Family }} Odysseus eu Britannia (オデュッセウス ウ ブリタニア, Odeyusseusu u Buritania) is the First Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family who takes after his father's young appearance. Character Outline Though in theory, he is the Crown Prince and first-in-line to succeed the throne, his performance in many areas is quite plebeian compared to that of his younger brother, Schneizel, which makes Lelouch call him "the mediocre prince". He does not show much decisiveness, often simply referring to Schneizel when unforseen (and some forseen) circumstances come up. However, he shows no real malevolence or ambition, coming off as a somewhat kind man in his dealings with his (what turns out to be temporary) fiance, Tianzi. Character History First Season Odysseus makes his first but brief appearance attending his younger brother's, Prince Prince Clovis' funeral while the Emperor of Britannia, his father, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battlement for evolution and betterment. He reappears during the meeting in the Britannian homeland. Since Odysseus is informed that in addition to the troubles in Area 11, a Chinese fleet has been spotted in the East China Sea. An officer asks Odysseus to appoint a commanding officer for the force that was about to depart. However, Odysseus was worried about the consequences due to the results of Euphemia's Massacre. As a results of this, Schneizel volunteers to take up the position. Second Season In the second season, he is engaged to the much younger Empress of the Chinese Federation in a marriage of political convenience, orchestrated by Schneizel in order to peacefully seize the Federation's territory. When the marriage fails as a result of a coup d'etat instigated by Li Xingke and furthered by the Black Knights, Odysseus does not mind and is not offended by the broken engagement. After not seeing or heard anything about the whereabouts of the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia for an entire month, he along with the other members of the imperial family are supposed to meet him in a meeting. However, Odysseus is shocked to see Lelouch who was thought to have been dead. When Lelouch announces that he is the next emperor after admitting he killed Charles, Guinevere orders the Royal Guards to execute him for it. Suzaku makes an appearance knocking back the Royal Guards and was appointed the title, Knight of Zero. Believing that all of this was a mere prank, Odysseus tries to take control of the situation by telling Lelouch that he was sitting on the throne of their father and that this is being broadcast live internationally. However, Odysseus, Carine, Guinevere, and the entirety of the imperial court are Geassed by Lelouch to acknowledge him as their new Emperor. Afterwards, he is recruited into the Britannian military as a regular foot soldier. His fate after the bombing of Pendragon is unknown. Trivia Gallery Odysseues smiling.jpg Odysseus and family.jpg Odysseus eu.jpg Odysseus shocked.jpg OdysseuseuBritannia.jpg Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family